Problem: The Sly Fox took $13$ eggs from Kara's basket. Kara still has $11$ eggs in her basket. How many eggs did Kara have before the Sly Fox took the eggs out of her basket?
Answer: To find the ${\text{total}}$ number of eggs Kara had to start with, we start with the number of ${\text{Eggs in her basket}}$, and add the number of ${\text{Eggs Sly fox took}}$. $?$ $11$ $13$ Total eggs Eggs in her basket Eggs Sly fox took ${11} + {13} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find the total number of eggs. $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ ${11} + {13} = {24}$ Kara had ${24}$ eggs in her basket before the Sly Fox took the eggs.